Large amounts of information, especially related information, may be organized into network structures. A Bayesian network is a common example of such a network structure. The use of Bayesian networks is increasing in bioinformatics, pattern recognition, statistical computing, etc. The learning of a Bayesian network structure is very computation intensive, and the solution for finding a true “optimal” structure may be NP-complete. Even as the learning of Bayesian network structures is very computation intensive, networks with much larger data sets are being explored, which may increase the computational intensity, which may include an exponential increase in computational intensity. Heuristic approaches often focus on improving the performance efficiency of structure learning, for example, execution time. Performance efficiency is increasingly important in providing acceptable solutions to modern networks. Parallel learning approaches have been considered to include the resources of multiple computation machines in performing a structure learning algorithm. Current or traditional approaches, including parallel learning algorithms, may still fail to provide a desired performance for networks of increasing size and complexity.